Casey Jones
Casey Jones ist ein selbsternannter Rächer und ein enger Freund der Turtles und der spätere Ehemann von April O'Neil. Mirage Comics thumb|left|186px|Casey Jones (Mirage Comics)Casey Jones wuchs in Brooklyn auf, einem Viertel in New York, das nicht gerade für seine sichere Umgebung bekannt ist. Ursprünglich ein begeisteter Eishockeyspieler, verletzte er sich nach einer kurzen professionellen Karriere so entscheidend, dass er diesen Sport nicht weiter ausführen konnte. Verleitet von Vorbildern aus Superheldencomics, beschloss Casey, selbst etwas gegen das Verbrechen in den Straßen zu unternehmen. Nachdem er sich mit einer Eishockeymaske und verschiedenen Sportschlägern ausgestattet hatte, begann er seinen Vigilantenfeldzug. Der erste Turtle, dem Casey begegnete, war Raphael. Bei ihrer ersten Begegnung brachte Casey beinahe ein paar Handtaschenräuber um, bevor ihm Raphael etwas Vernunft einbläute (Raphael Micro Series #1), und durch ihre gemeinsame Heißblütigkeit wurden Raph und Casey sehr schnell zu besten Freunden. Später lernte Casey auch Raphaels Brüder, Splinter und deren Freundin April kennen. Anfangs verstanden er und April sich eigentlich gar nicht, aber mit der Zeit kamen sie sich immer näher. Als Casey bei einem Kampf aus Versehen einen Jungen tötete, fing er an, seine Rächerrolle zu überdenken (Volume 1 #48), trennte sich von den Turtles und April und fuhr weg. Auf seinem Trip traf er Gabrielle, eine Kellnerin in einem kleinen Diner in Colorado. (Volume 1 #51). Aus dieser Begegnung entstand Liebe, und die beiden heirateten (Volume 1 #56). Kurz darauf bekam Gabrielle ein Kind aus ihrer Beziehung vor Casey, starb aber bei der Geburt (Volume 1 #58). Casey adoptierte das kleine Mädchen und nannte sie Shadow. Nach Gabrielles Begräbnis fuhr er mit Shadow wieder nach New York und traf dort April. Zusammen schafften sie es, ihre Beziehung wieder auf die Reihe zu kriegen, was am Ende dazu führte, dass Casey, April und Shadow fortan als Familie zusammenleben. Zwar hat er dadurch seinen Kampf gegen das Verbrechen größtenteils abgelegt, aber wenn’s darauf ankommt, steht er den Turtles noch immer zur Seite. Image Comics Casey ist noch immer der alte Hitzkopf, wurde aber zusammen mit April und Shadow sesshafter. Wenn notwendig kann ers aber noch mit jedem Gegner aufnehmen. Was noch besonders auffällt, ist die Tatsache, dass er, mehr als in den Mirage Comics, öfters zu viel trinkt, wodurch er teilweise sehr aggresiv wird. Casey trägt hier eine andere Maske als in den Mirage Comics. Statt der rein weißen (die Raphael nach seiner Gesichtsverletzung trägt) hat er eine eckige Maske mit der amerikanischen Flagge drauf. Cartoon (1987) thumb|left|Raphael und Casey (Cartoon 1987)In der Classic Cartoon Serie ist Casey nur eine Nebenfigur, die in einer Handvoll Folgen auftaucht, und seit seinem ersten Auftritt („Der Vollstrecker“) verändert sich sein Charakter nicht sehr. Er ist immer ein hitzköpfiger Rächer, der jedes Verbrechen mit aller Gewalt bestraft. In dieser Version, wird er nie der beste Freund von Raphael, aber er ist trotzdem jemand, auf den die Turtles zählen können, wenn es drauf ankommt (obwohl sie ihn des öfteren zurückhalten müssen, bevor er sich selbst umbringt). Was noch anzumerken wäre, ist, dass man in der Serie nie sein Gesicht sieht, da er nie die Maske abnimmt. Auftritte: *"Der Vollstrecker" ("Casey Jones: Outlaw Hero") *"Unternehmergeist" ("Corporate Raiders from Dimension X") *"Das Kraftwunder" ("Leonardo Cuts Loose") *"In der Falle" ("Night of the Rogues") *"Besuch von den Glaxoniern" ("Cyber-Turtles") Archie Comics Casey kommt in den Archie Comics nicht vor. Er wird aber von den Turtles in in "The Year Of The Turtle #3" erwähnt. Cartoonserie (2003) thumb|left|Casey Jones (Cartoon 2003)Wie in den Mirage Comics hat auch hier Casey seine erste Begegnung mit den Turtles über Raphael, und auch hier werden sie bald durch ihre sehr ähnliche Art, die Welt zu sehen, die besten Freunde. Sein Kampfschrei "Goongala!" wird in dieser Serie dadurch erklärt, dass er in seiner Kindheit schon mal eine Begegnung mit den Turtles hatte (woran sich aber keiner von ihnen mehr erinnert) und Michelangelos Aufschrei "Goro Goro-sama!" ("Herr Donner!") durch falsches Verständnis und fehlerhafte Aussprache zur gegenwärtigen Form verunstaltete. Caseys Hass auf Verbrechen wurzelt in dieser Inkarnation in seiner Kindheit. Die Purple Dragons, unter ihrem Anführer Hun, brannten das Geschäft seiner Eltern nieder, als sie sich weigerten, Schutzgeld zu zahlen; als Caseys Vater versuchte, die Dragons anzuzeigen, ließ die Gang ihn dies mit dem Leben bezahlen. Aus diesem Grund hegt Casey eine ganz besondere Abneigung gegen Hun. Schließlich stellen die Turtles ihm bei einer Gelegenheit April vor, und obwohl sie sich am Anfang gar nicht ausstehen können, kommen sich die beiden im Laufe der Zeit immer näher und heiraten am Ende der Serie. In dieser Version wird Casey im Gegensatz zu früheren Darstellungen nach seiner Premiere als tollpatschiger, aber gutmütiger und treuer Freund vorgestellt. Casey ist eigentlich „nur“ ein Straßenkämpfer und kein echter Kampfkünstler, aber er ist ein starker und fähiger Freund der Turtles, der sich durchaus zu wehren weiß. In einigen Folgen wird auch Caseys Familie etwas näher vorgestellt, speziell seine Mutter und sein missratener Cousin Sid. The Next Mutation Casey taucht, genau wie April, in der Real-Serie nicht auf. Es hat aber geheißen, dass, hätte es eine zweite Staffel gegeben, wären sie darin vorgekommen. Filme thumb|left|Casey Jones (Turtles - Der Film)Casey ist in dieser Version seinem Mirage-Comics-Gegenpart sehr ähnlich. Er ist ein Straßenkämpfer, der einfach die Straßen sicherer machen will, auch wenn er dabei öfters zu weit geht. Raphael ist der erste, der ihm in einem Park begegnet, nachdem er zwei Taschendiebe bei der Arbeit störte, die Casey gleich darauf noch etwas vertrimmen wollte. Als der Foot Clan Raphael fast umbringt und Aprils Haus abbrennt, steht er ihnen das erste Mal im Kampf zur Seite. Danach flüchten sie zusammen auf die alte Farm von Aprils Familie. Nach der Rückkehr nach New York ist er es, der zusammen mit Danny Pennington Splinter befreit und Tatsu besiegt. Die Beziehung zu April ist anfangs mehr als holprig, da er auch sehr tolpatschig ist, aber am Ende kommen sie zusammen (Turtles - Der Film). Als die Turtles ins alte Japan reisen müssen, um April zu retten, bleibt Casey zurück, um auf Splinter und ein paar zeitverirrte Samurai aufzupassen (Turtles III). Einige Zeit später lebt er mit April zusammen. Sie versucht ihm seine Rächer-Rolle auszureden und mit ihm ein normaleres Leben zu führen, was aber nur dazu führt, dass er heimlich Nachts auf Streifzug geht. Er liebt April zwar sehr, aber trotzdem verprügelt er noch immer gerne Punks. Am Ende kämpfen sie aber Seite an Seite und er bekommt von April sogar eine neue Maske in schwarz (TMNT). Videospiele Casey taucht vereinzelt in den Videospielen auf. So ist er z.B. in "Manhattan Missions" derjenige, der die Turtles rettet, wenn sie besiegt wurden. In TMNT (2003) ist er ein Boss, wenn man mit Raphael spielt. Bei seinen meisten Auftritten ist er aber ein spielbarer Charakter. Spielbar ist er in den folgenden Spielen: *TMNT - Tournament Fighters (Sega Mega Drive, NES) *TMNT (2003) (Challenge Modus) *TMNT 2 - Battle Nexus (Alternatives Kostüm von Raphael) *TMNT - Mutant Mele *TMNT - Smash Up Caseys Name Caseys Name ist etwas, das im TMNT-Multiversum ziemlich für Verwirrung sorgt. So schreibt April in ihr Tagebuch in "Volume 1 #11" Caseys vollständigen Namen als Casey Bernid Jones, und als Casey mit Shadow nach New York zurückkehrt, nennt ihn seine Mutter Arnold (er bittet sie aber, ihn nicht so zu nennen) (Volume 1 #60). In der 2003-Cartoonserie wird er ebenfalls als Armold Casey Jones vorgestellt ("The Lesson"). Casey wurde nach einem amerikanischen Lokomotivführer benannt, der nach einer Heldentat, bei der er sein Leben ließ, durch eine populäre Ballade zum Volkshelden erhoben wurde. Kategorie:Freunde